Правосудие королевы
«'Правосудие королевы'» (ориг. The Queen's Justice) — третья серия седьмого сезона сериала «Игра престолов» и шестьдесят третья из всего сериала в целом. Она вышла на телеэкраны США 30 июля 2017 года. Краткое содержание Драконий Камень 200px|thumb|right|Джон и Давос прибыли на Драконий Камень Джон Сноу и Давос Сиворт прибывают на Драконий Камень, где их встречают Тирион Ланнистер и Миссандея, которая просит гостей сдать оружие. Обменявшись любезностями, Тирион сопровождает Джона и Давоса в замок на встречу с Дейнерис Таргариен. По пути к замку Тирион и Джон разговаривают о Сансе и просят друг друга рассказать о том, как они стали десницей королевы и королём Севера соответственно. Внезапно над ними пролетает один из драконов. Это пугает гостей, и они падают наземь. Тирион помогает Джону подняться и отмечает, что привыкнуть к драконам невозможно. 200px|thumb|left|Мелисандра сообщает Варису, что её миссия окончена За прибытием короля Севера издали наблюдает Мелисандра. К ней подходит Варис, который пытается выяснить, почему она избегает общества Джона Сноу. Жрица говорит, что время, когда она давала советы правителям, закончилось. К тому же, из-за своих ошибок она плохо рассталась с Джоном и Давосом, которые не одобрят присутствия Мелисандры. Её миссия — свести лёд и пламя вместе — завершена, и теперь Мелисандра намерена в скором времени отправиться в Волантис. Паук рекомендует ей больше не возвращаться в Вестерос, на что Мелисандра отвечает, что она ещё вернётся сюда, но в последний раз: ей, как и Варису, суждено погибнуть в Вестеросе. Эти слова пугают Паука. 200px|thumb|right|Дейнерис и Джон После приветствий в тронном зале Дейнерис Таргариен требует, чтобы Джон Сноу преклонил колено и поддержал её претензии на Железный трон, получив взамен титул Хранителя Севера. Джон отказывается, считая всё это бессмысленным. Он рассказывает о белых ходоках и Короле Ночи, война с которыми намного важнее южных войн. Дейнерис не верит ему и указывает на то, что, отказываясь преклонить колено, он поднимает восстание. Джон говорит, что он не враг ей, но преклонять колено не будет. В защиту Джона сир Давос рассказывает о многих заслугах Сноу, но как только заходит разговор об ударе ножом в сердце в Чёрном замке, Джон его прерывает. Неожиданно в зал входит Варис и шепчет королеве о дурных новостях. Джона уводят из тронного зала дотракийцы во главе с Кхоно. Напоследок Джон спрашивает: «Пленник ли я?», на что Дейнерис отвечает: «Пока нет». После ухода Джона Варис рассказывает о катастрофе, постигшей Железный флот Яры. Джон стоит на вершине скалы и смотрит на залив, где находился корабль, на котором он прибыл, когда к нему подходит Тирион. Они говорят о том, что трудно будет убедить людей сражаться с тем, чего они не видели сами. Тирион верит Джону, но, несмотря на то, что Дейнерис спасла уже многих людей от бед и часть из них — на острове, она не будет воевать с противником, о котором ничего не знает. Карлик предлагает Сноу попросить что-то разумное. Тирион и Дейнерис обсуждают просьбу Джона о драконьем стекле, огромные залежи которого находятся на острове. Дейнерис не понимает, зачем ей обсуждать это в момент, когда она потеряла двух союзников. Тирион говорит о том, что Джон — возможный союзник, поэтому надо его расположить к себе. Он убеждает королеву позволить Джону добывать драконье стекло, что позволит сделать того более сговорчивым. Дейнерис соглашается и в личном разговоре с Джоном обещает помочь ему с добычей, предоставив людей и припасы. При этом Мать Драконов подозревает, что слова Лукового Рыцаря об «ударе в сердце» — отнюдь не метафора. 200px|thumb|left|Тирион В палате Расписного стола Дейнерис, Тирион, Варис и Миссандея обсуждают поражение Яры Грейджой и Песчаных Змеек и разрушение флота Эуроном Грейджоем. Дейнерис намеревается найти и с помощью драконов уничтожить Эурона и его флот. Однако советники отговаривают её от этого рискованного плана. Далее Тирион рассказывает о плане, по которому Безупречные возьмут Утёс Кастерли. Тирион предполагает, что Серсея Ланнистер поручит оборону замка лучшим солдатам Ланнистеров. Утёс будет надёжно защищён, и его не получится взять с наскока, поэтому Бес намерен взять замок хитростью. В прошлом Тайвин Ланнистер поручил Тириону создание канализации замка, и тот создал тайные ходы, о которых знал лишь Тирион, так как использовал их для доставки в крепость девушек из борделей. Именно ими воспользуются Безупречные. Узкое море Теона Грейджоя подбирает экипаж одного из немногих уцелевших после битвы Железных флотов кораблей флота Яры. Харраг, капитан корабля, спрашивает Теона, что случилось с Ярой. Теон лжёт, что пытался спасти её, но безуспешно. Харраг скептически отвечает, что, если бы Теон действительно пытался, его бы здесь не было. Королевская Гавань 220px|thumb|left|Эурон ведёт пленниц по улицам столицы Жители Королевской Гавани радостно встречают прибывшего с битвы Эурона Грейджоя. Люди Эурона вместе с Городским дозором проводят по улицам «трофеи» Эурона: Яру Грейджой, Элларию Сэнд и Тиену Сэнд. Горожане оскорбляют пленниц и швыряют в них овощами. Ведя Яру на поводке, Эурон издевается над ней, говоря, что люди приветствуют Грейджоя-победителя. 220px|thumb|right|Эллария и Тиена Сэнды перед Серсеей Прибыв в тронный зал Красного замка, Эурон преподносит королеве Серсее «подарок» в виде Элларии и Тиены, позволяя ей совершить месть за убийство Элларией Сэнд её дочери. Довольная Серсея говорит Эурону, что тот заслужил награду, на что Эурон отвечает, что наилучшая награда для него — женитьба на Серсее. Королева соглашается на союз, но лишь по окончании войны. Затем Серсея заявляет своим подданным, находящимся в тронном зале, что, пока Эурон Грейджой командует флотом, а Джейме Ланнистер — армией, Семь Королевств будут под надёжной защитой. Во время рукоплесканий толпы Эурон стоит рядом с Джейме, провоцируя последнего. Эурон говорит о том, что цареубийца Джейме не снискал народной любви, а также намекает на секс с Серсеей. Позже Эурон покидает Красный замок и столицу, уводя с собой племянницу. 220px|thumb|left|Эллария и её дочь в темнице Элларию и её дочь Тиену сковали цепями в подземельях замка. Серсея, Квиберн и Григор Клиган посещают пленниц. Серсея вспоминает Оберина Мартелла и его смерть от рук Горы. Также королева припоминает Элларии убийство Мирцеллы. Серсея говорит, что любила свою покойную дочь, — совсем так, как Эллария любит Тиену. Квиберн смог выяснить, что Мирцелла была убита ядом под названием «долгое прощание». Серсея отравляет этим ядом Тиену так же, как Эллария отравила Мирцеллу, — через поцелуй. Тиена Сэнд умрёт в ближайшее время, в то время как Эллария будет видеть смерть своей дочери и дальнейшее разложение её тела. До этого момента умереть Элларии не позволят. Серсея и её люди покидают камеру, оставляя мать и дочь скованными друг напротив друга в темнице. 220px|thumb|right|Тихо Несторис в Вестеросе Затем Серсея занимается любовью с Джейме, совершенно не собираясь скрывать их связь. Наутро их беспокоит служанка, которая сообщает, что в Королевскую Гавань из Браавоса прибыл Тихо Несторис. Тихо поздравляет Серсею с тем, что она стала первой женщиной, занявшей Железный трон, так ловко избавившись от всех других претендентов на престол. Несторис требует оплаты огромных долгов короны перед Железным банком, которые начали накапливаться ещё со времён правления её мужа. Однако он сомневается в способности Ланнистеров оплатить долги, ведь казна пуста, а Тиреллы перешли на сторону врага. Серсея просит Тихо Несториса задержаться в столице на пару недель, за этот срок она намерена погасить долг перед Браавосом. Винтерфелл 220px|thumb|left|Санса и Петир Санса Старк правит Винтерфеллом. Мейстер Уолкан докладывает Сансе, что в кладовых Винтерфелла осталось четыре тысячи бушелей зерна. Джон Ройс уточняет, что этого хватит лишь на год. Санса вспоминает, что зима ожидается самой длинной в истории, однако Уолкан высказывает сомнение и обещает изучить записи мейстера Лювина. Чтобы избежать голода, когда воины со всего Севера прибудут в Винтерфелл, Санса приказывает мейстеру Уолкану донести до лордов требование, согласно которому каждый лорд обязан отправить часть своего зерна в Винтерфелл. Затем Санса смотрит, как бронники делают доспехи. Она замечает, что они не покрывают доспехи кожей, что сделало бы доспехи теплее. Ройс соглашается с этим и отдает приказ броннику исправить ошибку. Вскоре у Сансы завязывается разговор с Петиром Бейлишем. Мизинец отмечает, что у неё хорошо получается руководить. Также он рекомендует ей постоянно продумывать в голове любые возможные сражения и события, рассматривая каждого человека как возможного врага или друга. 220px|thumb|right|Бран Старк вернулся в Винтерфелл В этот момент в Винтерфелл неожиданно возвращается Бран Старк. Удивлённая Санса обнимает своего брата, с которым рассталась много лет назад. В богороще Винтерфелла Санса говорит, что Бран, как последний законнорожденный сын Неда Старка, является законным лордом Винтерфелла, но Бран рассказывает Сансе, что он — Трёхглазый ворон и потому не может претендовать на какой-либо титул. Санса не понимает, что это значит. Бран отвечает, что он и сам не до конца познал своё предназначение и что ещё многое предстоит узнать, но к новой Долгой ночи он будет готов, а также что ему надо что-то рассказать Джону. В качестве доказательства своих способностей Бран рассказывает Сансе, что видел её свадьбу с Рамси Болтоном в этой самой богороще и что он сожалеет о том, что произошло потом. Санса в недоумении покидает богорощу, не узнавая своего брата. Старомест 220px|thumb|left|Сэмвелл Тарли и излечившийся Джорах Архимейстер Эброз в присутствии Сэмвелла Тарли вновь проводит осмотр Джораха Мормонта и неожиданно для себя приходит к выводу, что Джорах полностью излечен от серой хвори. Мормонт не рассказывает об операции, которую ему провёл Сэм. Эброз говорит Джораху, что отныне тот здоров и не представляет угрозы окружающим, а потому может покинуть Цитадель. После того, как Эброз покинул палату, Сэмвелл спрашивает Джораха, куда тот намерен отправиться. Мормонт заявляет о намерении вернуться к Дейнерис Таргариен. Джорах и Сэм жмут друг другу руки на прощание. Спустя некоторое время Сэмвелл находится в кабинете у Эброза. Архимейстер понимает, что это Сэм сделал операцию Джораху по книге Пилоса. Он удивлён, так как большинству мейстеров не удавалось успешно провести её. Не желая наказывать провинившегося, но талантливого Сэмвелла изгнанием из Цитадели, Эброз поручает ему лишь переписать древние книги и свитки в качестве наказания за своеволие. Западные земли 220px|thumb|right|Безупречные штурмуют Утёс Серый Червь и Безупречные прибывают в Западные земли на флоте Таргариенов и штурмуют Утёс Кастерли. Гарнизон замка плотно обороняется от захватчиков. Однако по плану Тириона Серый Червь с группой солдат проникают в Утёс Кастерли через тайные проходы Беса. В результате тяжелой битвы Безупречные захватывают замок. Серый Червь говорит, что солдат Ланнистеров было слишком мало. Внезапно корабли Безупречных подвергаются атаке Железного флота Эурона, среди кораблей можно заметить «Молчаливую». Замок вновь в осаде, но на этот раз его осаждают союзники Серсеи. Простор Пока Безупречные взяли штурмом Утёс Кастерли, основная армия Ланнистеров атаковала Хайгарден, родовой замок Тиреллов. Атакой командовали Джейме Ланнистер, Бронн, Рэндилл и Дикон Тарли. Оленна Тирелл находится в Хайгардене и наблюдает за вражеским войском, идущим в наступление. После взятия замка Джейме Ланнистер находит Оленну, одиноко сидящую в покоях замка. Они обсуждают обманную тактику армии Ланнистеров, которая позволила захватить Утёс Кастерли Безупречным, после того как Ланнистеры предварительно опустошили кладовые. Джейме признается, что эту тактику он позаимствовал у Робба Старка, который таким же способом разбил его в битве в Шепчущем лесу. Теперь Утёс осаждается Железным флотом Эурона, а продовольствия в замке нет. Таким образом, Безупречные оказались в ловушке. 220px|thumb|right|Оленна и Джейме в Хайгардене Понимая, что смерть неизбежна, Оленна откровенничает. Она утверждает, что все дела, совершённые ею, шли на благо её дома. Затем интересуется, какую смерть ей уготовили, и обращает внимание на меч Джейме, ранее принадлежавший Джоффри. Леди Тирелл открыто называет Джоффри мерзкой тварью, а королеву Серсею обвиняет в совершении ужасных вещей и называет её чудовищем. Джейме оправдывает сестру; он уверен, что после победы, когда у них не останется врагов и люди счастливо заживут в Вестеросе, никто не вспомнит, какие ужасы она сотворила. Понимая, что Джейме влюблён в Серсею, Оленна предупреждает, что эта влюбленность его погубит. 200px|thumb|left|Оленна в последние минуты жизни Джейме меняет тему и сообщает, что Серсея предлагала разные жестокие способы убийства Королевы Шипов, но он отговорил ее. Джейме наливает яд в бокал вина Оленны и обещает ей, что смерть будет безболезненной. Выпив вино, Оленна рассуждает, что не хотела бы умереть от яда так же мучительно, как Джоффри на Пурпурной свадьбе. В последние минуты жизни она признаётся в своём участии в отравлении Джоффри, сына Джейме. Шокированный Джейме молча смотрит на Оленну, которая просит рассказать об этом Серсее, после чего Ланнистер уходит и оставляет леди Тирелл умирать. Интересные факты Общее *Название серии отсылает к мести Серсеи Ланнистер Элларии Сэнд и Оленне Тирелл, виновных в смерти дочери и сына Серсеи соответственно. **Королевское правосудие — титул главного палача в Семи Королевствах. *Во вступительной заставке появляются Королевская Гавань, Драконий Камень, Пайк, Винтерфелл, Стена и Старомест. **Пайк и Стена в серии не появляются, зато появляются Хайгарден и Утёс Кастерли. *В разговоре с Тихо Несторисом Серсея Ланнистер упоминает, что Железный банк Браавоса потерпел убытки вследствие свержения рабовладельческого строя в бывшей бухте Работорговцев, на что Тихо отвечает, что работорговля сейчас стала невыгодной. Финансирование Железным банком работорговцев противоречит идеологии Браавоса, категорически запрещающей рабский труд. Правители Браавоса даже заставили соседний Пентос свернуть рабовладельческий строй (впрочем, некоторые магистры Пентоса нашли изящный выход из ситуации). С другой стороны, остальные вольные города продолжают активно использовать рабский труд. Поэтому не совсем понятно, что имели ввиду Серсея и Тихо: прямое финансирование работорговцев или косвенную поддержку вследствие торговли Браавоса с городами Эссоса. *Как видно по облику горничной, слуги в Королевской Гавани подражают королеве — делают короткие стрижки и носят тёмные одежды, чтобы соответствовать своей госпоже. *Несмотря на то, что Эллария Сэнд всё ещё жива в этой серии и её смерть не была показана, актриса Индира Варма сказала, что это последняя серия, в которой она снялась, и её персонаж больше не появится в сериале. Таким образом, Элларию Сэнд и её дочь можно считать мёртвыми. *Санса Старк обращает внимание на стальные нагрудники без кожаной подкладки, но это амуниция рыцарей Долины, а не северян, которые знают о том, что такое сражение в мороз. *Бран Старк возвращается в Винтерфелл, который покинул в финале второго сезона сериала. В этой серии у Брана впервые на экране есть диалог с сестрой Сансой. Ранее Санса появлялась вместе с Браном только в общей сцене приветствия короля Роберта в первой серии. *Не совсем понятно, почему Джон Сноу в разговоре с Дейнерис Таргариен не упоминает мейстера Эймона, которому он доверял, хотя тот был Таргариеном, и который сам верил в Белых ходоков. *Хотя Дейнерис заявляет, что при правлении её династии в Семи королевствах царил мир, это не так. В этот период времени было много войн, например, Танец драконов и восстание Блэкфайра. *В этой серии впервые в сериале появляется замок Утёс Кастерли, родовой замок Ланнистеров. В книгах замок заметно больше размером, это не просто замок на скале, а целый комплекс помещений, вырубленных в скалах, включая внутренние доки в пещерах. *Лингвист Дэвид Дж. Петерсон заявил, что написал фразу «Где остальные Ланнистеры?!» для Серого Червя на валирийском, но затем был принято решение, что Серый Червь скажет эту фразу на общем языке, ведь солдаты Ланнистеров не понимают валирийский. *Не совсем понятно, каким образом флот Эурона Грейджоя сумел разгромить флот Яры, вернуться в Королевскую Гавань, а затем доплыть до Утёса Кастерли, тогда как флот Яры и флот Безупречных вышел с Драконьего Камня одновременно. Единственное разумное объяснение состоит в том, что флот Безупречных состоит из кораблей, на которых перевозили рабов, и команда на них набрана из бывших рабов. В таком случае флот железнорождённых должен иметь преимущество в скорости. *Как и Утёс Кастерли, замок Хайгарден также впервые появился в сериале в этой серии, и он также значительно меньше в размерах, чем в книгах. В книгах Хайгарден окружён тремя стенами, а также многочисленными садами, которые представляют собой своего рода лабиринт, через который несложно пройти, но в любом случае это замедлит продвижение атакующей армии. *Когда Джейме Ланнистер входит в покои Оленны Тирелл, та напевает песню «Дожди в Кастамере», слегка изменив слова: «А сейчас лишь дождь в наших пустынных залах...». (В оригинале "And now the rains weep o'er our hall's'" вместо "But now the rains weep o'er his hall".) *Джейме Ланнистер упоминает битву в Шепчущем лесу. Тогда Робб Старк отправил две тысячи северян на битву на Зелёном зубце, которые отвлекли внимание войска Тайвина Ланнистера, в то время как основные войска Робба разбили Джейме Ланнистера и пленили его. Спустя годы Джейме применяет похожий приём в этой серии: намеренно сдав Безупречным Утёс Кастерли, он поставил их в сложное положение, в то время как сам с основным войском отправился на штурм плохо защищённого Хайгардена. *Когда Джейме говорит о том, что он готов отказаться от Утёса Кастерли, так как там больше нет золота, то это относится только к событиям сериала. В книгах рудники Утёса Кастерли настолько богаты, что в замке есть целые залы, выложенные золотом. Проблема с золотом у Ланнистеров в книгах в том, что они тратят золото на войну быстрее, чем его добывают, а в не том, что рудники иссякли. В сериале эту ситуацию упростили. *Хотя Оленна Тирелл признаётся в убийстве Джоффри, она не упоминает, что Петир Бейлиш также участвовал в этом. Возможно, Оленна знает, что Петир хочет занять Железный трон, и считает, что тот ещё может навредить Серсее. *Падение Хайгардена ознаменовало собой закат дома Тиреллов. Неизвестно, остались ли живые представители этого дома. Съёмки *Об этом не было заявлено, но, судя по углу камеры, в сцене с обнажённой Серсеей вновь снималась дублёрша. Лина Хиди на момент съёмок седьмого сезона всё ещё оправлялась от родов, поэтому не могла позволить себе сниматься обнажённой. *Из сцен с осадой Утёса Кастерли хорошо видно, что часть декораций этого замка — это декорации Риверрана из прошлого сезона. Адаптация Серия охватывает следующие главы из книг цикла «Песнь льда и пламени»: *Четвёртая книга, «Пир стервятников»: **Глава 24, Серсея V: Серсея общается с представителем Железного банка. **Глава 27, Джейме III: Джейме заявляет, что он извлёк урок из битвы в Шепчущем лесу. Галерея Высадка_Давоса_Сиворта_и_Джона_Сноу_на_Драконьем_Камне_7x03.jpg|Высадка Давоса Сиворта и Джона Сноу на Драконьем Камне Джон_Сноу_и_Длинный_Коготь_7x03.jpg|Джон Сноу с мечом Длинный Коготь Тирион_встречает_Джона_на_берегу_7x03.jpg|Тирион встречает Джона на берегу Миссандея,_Тирион,_Джон_Сноу_и_Давос_7x03.jpg|Тирион объясняет, что к драконам невозможно привыкнуть Дейнерис_на_троне_7x03.jpg|Дейнерис Таргариен принимает Джона и Давоса Давос_Сиворт_и_Джон_Сноу_7x03.jpg|Давос и Джон Сноу перед Дейнерис Первая_встреча_Джона_и_Дейнерис_7x03.jpg|Первая встреча Джона и Дейнерис Дейнерис_и_Варис_7x03.jpg|У Вариса плохие новости Джон_Сноу_на_Драконьем_Камне_7x03.jpg|Джон Сноу на Драконьем Камне Дейнерис_и_Джон_Сноу_7x03.jpg| Дейнерис_Таргариен_у_замка_7x03.jpg| Дейнерис_рядом_с_замком_7x03.jpg|Дейнерис разрешает Джону добывать драконье стекло Эурон_Грейджой_7x03.jpg|Толпа приветствует Эурона Грейджоя в Королевской Гавани Яра_Грейджой_7x03.jpg|Яра Грейджой в Красном замке Эллария_Сэнд_и_Тиена_Сэнд_7x03.jpg|Эллария Сэнд и её дочь Тиена в плену Эурон_Грейджой_и_Джейме_Ланнистер_7x03.jpg|Эурон насмехается над Джейме Квиберн,_Серсея_и_Эллария_Сэнд_7x03.jpg|Серсея и Эллария в темнице Сэм_в_библиотеке_7x03.jpg|Сэм признается Эброзу, что лечил Джораха Мормонта от серой хвори Санса_Старк_и_Петир_Бейлиш_7x03.jpg|Санса Старк и Петир Бейлиш Мира_Рид_и_Бран_Старк_в_Винтерфелле_7x03.jpg|Мира Рид и Бран Старк в Винтерфеллле Серый_Червь_и_Безупречные_7x03.jpg|Серый Червь и Безупречные плывут в Утёс Кастерли Серый_Червь_атакует_7x03.jpg|Во время штурма Тирион_Ланнистер_7x03.jpg|Тирион Ланнистер во время приёма у Дейнерис Варис_и_Мелисандра_на_берегу_7x03.jpg|Мелисандра сообщает Варису, что её миссия окончена Видео The Queen's Justice Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3 Preview (HBO)|Анонс серии Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 3 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones A Need for Revenge (HBO)|Индира Варма и Розабелла Лауренти Селлерс о своей последней сцене в сериале Game of Thrones Fire and Ice (HBO)|Кит Харингтон и Эмилия Кларк о встрече своих персонажей В ролях Навигация по сериям en:The Queen's Justice de:Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin (Episode) pt-br:A Justiça da Rainha fr:The Queen's Justice ro:Dreptatea reginei pl:Sprawiedliwość królowej Категория:Серии (сезон 7) Категория:Серии Игры престолов